Sailor Moon Sailor You-Chan's Story
by prestoncampbell2001
Summary: The four games which were for kids in japan only, are reimagined and the viewer is actually targeted by a family of humanoid animals. How will they survive with Sailor Moon? This is for Viz.
1. Prologue

It was a normal day in Professor Tomeo's office. He has just created another Damion called Quiz. "Eudial, I do hope you found another good target. Cause I got you're next Damian ready." He said talking on the phone. Eudial was typing on her computer looking over the information on her current target. "No worries Professor, my new target is a young lady known as-" Eudial's words were cut from a knocking from the door.

"Hold on a second." She then went to get the door. Which to her confusion were five weird looking people. There were four boys and only one girl. They all had the same black earrings, but only the boys had maroon pants, and black shoes.

"Um, may I help you?" She asked. The lady who was the leader, who had long dark blonde hair, mosquito like antennae, orange eyes, a pair of double wings, and orange and red striped dress, red pants, pink flip flops, and red lipstick walked up to her and shook her hand. "Hello dear, I am Princess Mosquito, and these are my brothers/elite henchmen, Crash Rhinoceros, Canis Wolf, Tetro Blue-Ringed Octopus, and Sea Wasp Box Jellyfish." She said introducing herself and the boys to Eudial and walked in. "We're here for an important mission."

Eudial was rather confused that these oddly named strangers would just walk in without permission. While the other members of Witches 5 didn't notice or said anything, Eudial was the only one. "Well Sweet pea." The princess replied. "We hear that someone special is coming to visit the Sailor Guardians. And this kid is what we need to rule the universe." "Um, what kid?" Eudial asked. "Why this kid is mysterious. We don't know if it's a boy or a girl or even both. But we do know that they are very smart, young, sweet, and hold the key factor of our master plan. Yet, when we catch them, they'll be forced to work for us."

"Princess Mosquito." Said the young, but muscular man who had both gray hair and a gray shirt, a big gray horn on the front of his hair, and gray eyes. Everyone else turned to him. "Please, allow me, Crash Rhinoceros, the brawns of the family, to assist dear Eudial. With me, I can take that youngling out with ease." His four fellow siblings smile and seemed to agree. He was considered the strongest of family. But Eudial wasn't falling for it. "I'm not letting this "horn-head" work with me." She said in annoyance. "Besides, I already have an assistant." Crash didn't care, he just putted a hand on her cheek which made her disgusted. "Darling, why not just call me your "Elite Assistant."

"Poor dear. It seems you really do need company." The Princess agreed. "And so do we." Eudial sighed in defeat. "Alright fine. You can come. But I'm in charge."

The family of five humanoid animal wannabees all raised their fists together. "To The Humanoid Animal Family." They said in confidence knowing Crash would soon be rid of the mysterious youngling in no time.

 **Since nobody, and I mean nobody has made any stories about these four games in the Sailor Moon series. I decided to make my own. The four games that take place in the story are: Sailor Moon S Kotaete Moon Call, Sailor Moon to Hiragana Lesson, Sailor Moon to Hajimete no Eigo, and Youkoso! Sailor Youchien.**

 **The plots in the story is much different than the games. There is a new group of villain, they are part animal and part human. The player, which is also the viewer is a important part of the story. The villains are after them, This is also the Viz Version of Sailor Moon.**

 **Princess Mosquito is voiced by Meredith McCoy.**

 **Crash Rhinoceros is voiced by Chuck Huber.**


	2. Sailor Moon S: Kotaete Moon Call

The scene started with Usagi's house. She was getting dressed for a special event. She noticed the viewer/player then stopped what she was doing and looked at them with a smile. "Oh hi there. I'm Usagi Tsukino. Pleased to meet you. What's your name?" She asked. The viewer/player responded, as she smiled again. "That's a very nice name. Say, you're pretty cute." Her compliments made the young genderless child blush slightly. "By the way, how's my outfit? I'm going out with my best friends. Why don't you join us so I can introduce you to them." They smile and nodded in agreement.

"Usagi! Would you hurry up?" A familiar voice called out. Usagi went to her window and saw Chibi-Usa who was already dressed with her arms on her hips and not happy. "What are you doing? And who is that?" She asked. "Chibi-Usa, this is my new friend. They're coming with us." She replied.

It cuts to Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and their new friend, the viewer/player, running to the shrine. The others were already there. "Ah, there they are. With a new child." Makoto said as they joined in. "Sorry we're late." Usagi apologized. "You're always late." Rei scolded. "Hey, who's that with you?" Minako asked.

"This little one?" Usagi asked patting the viewer/player's head softly. "This is our new friend, go ahead and say your name." The viewer/player hides behind her indicating that they're a little shy to her friends.

The four other girls looked at each other in concern. Minako bends down. "Hey, no need to be shy kiddo." She said in comfort. The youngling peeks out to the bit taller blonde girl. "Hi." She playfully said, as the other three smiled in comfort. The child comes out of their hiding place; behind Usagi.

"Go on, there's no need to be shy. Say your name." Usagi said in comfort. The child took a deep breath and said their name to the older girls. "That's a lovely name." Ami said smiling as the other girls nodded in agreement. "It has it's own charm to it." Rei explained bending down and patting the kid's shoulder. "A feel like it can only fit to you." The youngling blushed slightly which caused Rei to giggle. "Now come now, that compliment shouldn't even make you that flustered."

"Don't trust her kiddo." "Usagi whispered to the kid. "She's a hot head." She then stands up and talks to the others. "But guys, remember when Rei fell asleep at the movie theater?" The question quickly angered Rei. "Just what day and time did I exactly fell asleep in the theater Usagi?" The hot head said to her.

"You fell asleep exactly on a Monday, July the 4th, at 3:03:06 PM." Usagi explained reading her diary. "The weather was mostly sunny with a few clouds."

Rei was completely lost of words, while the tall Makato came in and said "Come on guys, let's get going."

When from behind the bushes, Eudial and her "partner" Crash Rhinoceros were spying on them. "Look, that's them right there." Crash pointed to the viewer/player who was the one he was after. "Um, them?" Eudial asked in misbelief. "That little kid, who is about 5-9 years old, with an unknown gender? That's what you were after?" Crash crossed his arms. "I'm positive, they seem to be heading toward the auditorium. That's where we're going." Crash confirmed as he took Eudial's arm and followed them quietly.

At the auditorium, the kid sat in between Usagi and Chibi-Usa. When they saw their two lesbian friends. Haruka and Michiru. They both turned around and smiled. "Who's the new kid with you girls?" The blonde on asked.

"This is our new friend." Usagi replied.

Michiru giggled. "Well's it's a pleasure to meet you little one."

"Well, Miss Mikaki is stuck in a bit of traffic right now, and she's said to be here in about 10 minutes." Haruka explained. "Ugh, I'm tired of all this waiting already." Usagi complained with her head down.

"I have a little question for you little one. Where did you come from?" Michiru asked, the kid started to shake nervously. "Oh go on, you can do it." Usagi encouraged them while wrapping an arm around them. Right as they were about to say anything, Miss Misaki shows up.

"Sorry I'm late, my apologies. Anyways I'm Akako Misaki." The lady said coming in. "I'll be concluding my experiments today such as..."

Suddenly, the book transformed into A Damian known as Quiz. And she sucked up Asako's Pure heart and grabbed immediately. She said. "Answer the quiz, or you will go to hell!" The girls and viewer all ducked behind the seats. "Chibi-Usa, are you two ok? "They both nodded. "Everyone, let's transform." Said Minako.

All five girls except Chibi-Usa transformed in to the five Sailor Guardians. Usagi was Sailor Moon, Ami was Sailor Mercury, Rei was Sailor Mars, Makato was Sailor Jupiter, and last but not least, Minako was Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon grabbed the pink girl's and the other child's hands and they wall flew in front of the Damion.

"A child's treasure is not to ruin." Jupiter said. "An adult's dream counts the same." Venus said. "And to steal a pure heart that produces all these.." Mercury said "...will certainly not be overlooked." Mars finished.

"We are the Sailor Guardians. And now in the name of the moon" Sailor Moon said. "We'll punish you." They all said. The child was super excited to see their heroes in action.

"Interesting." Quiz commented. Then two more guardians appeared. "Sailor Uranus, joins in beautifully!" The taller girl said "As well as Sailor Neptune, who joins elegantly." Said the shorter one. "We'll never let you have the pure hear.

Then suddenly, Crash jumps out from behind the stage and makes a ground pounding landing shaking the floor, the Guardians, Chibi-Usa, the audience (which made them all unconscious), and even Eudial and Quiz. Crash then takes a glimpse at the viewer/player. "Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise." Crash said giving a small chuckle. "You must be the mysterious child who is visiting The Sailor Guardians. How have they been treating you so far?" The viewer/player then shakes in fear and slowly walks backwards till they tripped and stumbled into Sailor Moon's arms. Crash laughs at their misery as he was a sadist.

Sailor Moon then lifts the viewer/player back up to their legs, as they and the rest of the guardians were all confused on what's going on. "Who are you?" Mars asked. "You're certainly not a Damion." Mercury added.

"Well of course I'm not no Damion "sugar". I am Crash Rhinoceros of the Humanoid Animal Family." The Sailor Guardians and the two other children all looked at each other, then laughed. Even Uranus and Neptune chuckled. "HEY. Why are you giggling?" Crash pouted then turned to Eudial. "Eudial, These guys are all laughing at me!"

"Maybe it's because of the horn on your head that makes you look like an idiot." Eudial replied which caused Crash to grunt in anger and the Sailor Guardians to laugh harder.

"Enough comedy. These girls seem to want to play a punishment game." Quiz said.

"Of course my dear Quiz. But first." Crash said smiling and turned to Uranus and Neptune. "Hey lesbians tom-boy and wind water. You two seem stronger than those other ladies, wanna take the first shot?" Everyone looked at each other in surprise and confusion. "Crash, you idiot. Those two will easily destroy you." Eudial reminded, but Crash was not at all following. "Alright, if that's what you want rhino boy." Uranus mocked as she and Neptune pull out their attacks.

"WORLD SHAKING."

"DEEP SUBMERGE."

And just like that, Crash did nothing but stand there smiling, as both attacks successfully hit him. But to the two lesbians and everyone else's surprise, especially Eudial's. Crash was unharmed by both their attacks, not even a scratch on his body. "I-Impossible, you can't be immune to our attacks." Uranus said in shock. "Don't you get the horn dear? I'm part Rhino, which means my skin makes me impenetrable to your every attack." Crash explained that he wasn't as dumb as he looked.

The young animal humanoid man then turns his head towards Quiz and winks. The actual Damian then snaps her figure which formed four croquet wickets that looked both Uranus and Neptune's feet to the ground. Crash then walks toward them, as Sailor Moon tries to go help them, but the viewer/player grabbed her hand cause they didn't want her to get hurt either. Crash then snagged both of the lesbians necks and BAM, he knocked both of their head at each other and threw them both at the ground. The rest of the guardians, and the viewer/player all gasp in horror. "URANUS, NEPTUNE!" They all yelled.

Crash then pulls out a book from his pocket. "Not so funny now huh?" He said as he threw the book to Quiz, which she caught. "Let get the "punishment game" started shall we?" She then threw the book in front of the viewer/player, Chibi-Usa and the 5 sailor guardians. The title of it said Super Adventure Land 2 in Japanese. All 7 screamed as they were all sucked in, as Quiz grabs Eudial and jumps in with them laughing.

Uranus and Neptune got up rubbing their heads and saw the incident. "Dammit." Said Uranus. "I'm surprised you're actually shocked my boy. I normally thought you two never show remorse." Crash said smirking. "What have you done with them?" Neptune asked. "You mean what did Quiz do with them?" The man replied back. "She's got a special game planned for them. Once it's all finished, that child that didn't introduce themselves to you will be all mine. In fact, I may force them into marrying me. Right after I take and replace their pure heart." Crash then starts laughing loudly as he too teleports into the book, as Uranus and Neptune were seen with worried faces. "What kid is he talking about, and there's no way he's part of the end of the world." Neptune said. "And wait, didn't you talk to that kid and ask them a question?" Uranus asked, Neptune just looked at her and didn't say anything.

Eudial and Crash don't appear until the fourth and final stage so we'll skip to that.

After Sailor Moon solved the final puzzle, they cheer in victory. Suddenly, the ground shook and send the Sailor Guardians and the viewer/player flying back. "Not so fast." Crash said. "You'll have to get past me if you wanna get out of here. Which you won't cause nothing can hurt me. Tell you what, how about you hand over your new little friend, I'll be on my way, and you can go on to you're daily lives." Crash was blackmailing the guardians into handing over the youngling.

They all got up unharmed. "Never Crash. You'll never take our new friend. As you can see they are as nice and kind and smart as all 6 of us." Sailor Moon which made the viewer/player blush. "Oh come now, aren't you just cute when you get flustered." Sailor Moon starts pinching the viewer/player's cheeks as the guardians all sigh in disbelief. Crash grunted. "Yea and you're wrong. You do have a weakness in you." Jupiter added. "Very well, but I warn you, I'm no easy task." Crash warned.

The viewer/player tapped on Sailor Moon's back and pointed to her moon rod. "Aww, aren't you a little smarty cutie doodle." She said.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK."

Crash raised both his fists and slammed them against each other, which created a large shockwave which even overpowered Sailor Moon's attack and sent all 7 flying and against the wall. Crash smirked and walked up to the viewer/player. He whistled to call to Quiz. "Well kiddo, seems your mind is hard to break. In that case, how about we steal **your** heart. It's sure to be as pure as a rare crystal diamond." The viewer/player backed away in fear, but Quiz trapped them with croquet wickets to their hands and legs so they couldn't move. "Brilliant idea master Crash." Quiz said which angered Eudial.

The guardians got up, surprisingly only a little hurt by the attack, and saw Crash trying to take the viewer/player's pure heart. "Gasp, oh no, Crash is gonna take our new friend's pure heart too." Venus said in worry. "We have to save them. But how, that man is immune to everything." Chibi-Usa added. Mercury puts on her visor goggles. "Wait a second, he does have a weakness, thunder." She said. "Jupiter, it's up to you to save our friend." Sailor Moon said. "I'm on it." Jupiter replied while getting up completely. Mercury stopped her for a second. "Wait, be sure to aim at the horn, that's where his power and shield come from. Behind that horn lies a very weak coward." Jupiter giggled a bit. "You don't say. I so wanna see him. I'm coming kiddo."

"SURPREME THUNDER"

"Huh?" Crash turned around and gasped to see what was coming right at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGH" Crash screamed as he was electrocuted, causing his power horn to crack and losing, while also causing Quiz to stop what she was doing and release the viewer/player before she could even do anything to them. Mercury was right, Crash was weakened with thunder.

Jupiter then runs over, pushes Crash out of the way, and picks up the viewer/player. They smiled and gave her a hug knowing she was the one who saved them. "Aww kiddo, you helped me first, so I saved you. It's the least I could do." She said smiling back and winking and ran to the others.

Crash fell to the floor as his horn snapped out of his hair on to the floor. It then cracks and perishes. "MY HORN! NOOOOO!" Crash wasn't like the other villains Sailor Moon faced, he was actually crying about losing his horn, which gave him all that power and strength. He got up and was mad as fire and turned to the guardians. "YOU! YOU TOOK AWAY ALL MY POWERS!" He yelled. "You all are so gonna pay. This book is set to explode in a matter of minutes, and when that happens, you all will perish into nothing."

"Aww, is someone being a sore loser?" Venus teased him cause they saw him crying when he lost his horn. "Heh yea, don't you want to stick around and finish this fight?" Mars asked as Crash grunted even harder and stepped 3 blocks away from both Eudial and Quiz.

"GRRRRRR! This IS the end you fools. I'm taking my revenge on ALL of you." Crash pouted as he angerly stomped his foot. "I might die from this explosion, but I will be happy knowing I'm taking all of you with me to hell, FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!"

"TO HELL WITH YOU PERVERT!" Eudial yelled in anger. She ran and punched Crash in the face across his eye much to his surprise and shock. "Agh Eudial?!" He said with a tear coming from the place the woman punched him. "So long... "Darling." She then kicked him so hard in the chest that he went flying toward the wall.

The ground starts shaking as a large fire consumes the weakened and injured Crash as he screams in pain. "CRASH!" Sailor Moon yelled. After Crash's horn was destroyed, he quietly commanded the book to explode. Quiz and Eudial teleport away knowing they didn't want to join the incompetent young man, as flames and rocks start appearing around the guardians and the viewer/player.

"You guys, we have to get out of this book quick, or we'll all be burned alive with him." Mars said. "But how Mars? We're in a book." Jupiter replied. "The only way is Sailor Teleport." Mercury answered. "Wait a minute, don't you remember. We have Chibi-Usa with us, also we have our new little friend too." Venus reminded. "Don't forget like what happened when we were in Rubeus's spaceship. We have to put our minds and hearts together to make it work." Mercury replied

"Right, I know what to do." Chibi-Usa said. Sailor Moon turned to the viewer/player who was still in Jupiter's arms. "You-Chan." She said. "Hey, that's a good name." Venus added. "Anyway, we want you to put all your heart and mind together with us so we can get out of here." Sailor Moon informed. "You-Chan" nodded and smiled. "I guess Crash was right about one thing at least. Your heart really must shine like a diamond." Jupiter smiled as she putted "You-Chan" down beside Chibi-Usa. "Alright, let's get started. We better be quick." Mercury informed.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER"

"MERCURY STAR POWER"

"MARS STAR POWER"

"JUPITER STAR POWER"

"VENUS STAR POWER"

"SAILOR TELEPORT."

And with that, the Sailor Guardians, Chibi-Usa and the now named You-Chan teleported away.

Meanwhile, Crash rolled out of the flames serverly injured, with bruses all over him as well as a black eye where Eudial punched him. "D-Dammit, h-how did they e-e-escape?" Crash was both very weak and shocked cause he realized his plan to take The Sailor Guardians, Chibi-Usa and the child with him failed and they escaped safely. Then a man he knew teleported to him laughing.

It was the tallest and the oldest of the Humanoid Animal Family. Canis Wolf, who was actually more competent and more stronger than his brother Crash. He had brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, a brown shirt, and parts of a wolf. Wolf ears, wolf claws, and even a tail. He also had a big mustache. "What an idiot you were Crash." Canis insulted with his more manly and mature voice

Crash was then relieved and weakly smiled. "Oh Canis, big brother. You won't believe how relieved I am to see you." He said raising his left hand toward his brother thinking he was there to take him back to where he and his family came in. "P-Please, take me back to the lab with you, will ya? We better hurry, this book is gonna blow up in about 2 and a half minutes." But Canis didn't show any symphony for him at all, knowing he was actually weaker then anyone expected. "Is that so?" He teased.

Canis then literally smacks Crash's hand with his clawed hand so hard that it made a cracking sound. The Rhino hybrid young man was shocked and frightened by this. "AGH. C-Canis? Why did you-?" Crash held his wrist in complete pain, cause without his precious horn, he was easily fragile like a vase. "You allowed The Sailor Guardians, and the child, as well as that "pinky girl" to get away, not to mention that you just showed your true colors." He mocked, which caused Crash to have tears flowing from his wide twitching eyes and down his cheeks. "You're nothing but a failure. You're weak, incompetent, not to mention you're a joke to our family. I've received a call from the princess that she and the other boys as well as I agreed that we don't want a big weak crybaby who has failed in his mission. Do the family a favor and perish with this book." Canis starts laughing and then teleports away leaving the weakened, and now emotional Crash all by himself.

Crash was even more frightened, shocked, and emotional that his own big brother left him, not to mention that the rest of his family abandoned him. His eyes start watering so bad that flows of tears literally ran down his cheeks to the floor, he raised his right hand. "CANIS NO! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! I NEED YOU!" He starts literally begging and crying for help.

It then cuts to the outside of the book as Crash yells his very final word. "CCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The book then explodes as Crash, screaming in pain and horror, explodes along with it.

The Sailor Guardians, Chibi-Usa, and the player/viewer teleport back to the stage safely as they all watch as both Crash and his own book get destroyed and vanish, as well as his screaming slowly fading away. The guardians all cheer and hug each other. Usagi then pulls the player/viewer into the hug. "Thank you so much for helping us "You-Chan." She said. But they quickly stopped hugging when they saw that both Quiz and Eudial had survived and appeared in front of them.

"I must say Sailor Guardians, I'm impressed. Really I am." Quiz said giving an evil smile. "But don't get us wrong. Crash was just too much of a showoff. Yet, under all that armor reveals he's nothing more than a little whiny child." Quiz then creates a hallucination of Crash with tears rolling down his cheeks and him falling to an endless pit while screaming on the top of his lungs as if he were actually a child. Chibi-Usa gasped and took a step back. "Where do you think **your** going pinkie?" Quiz was now after Chibi-Usa.

Sailor Moon blocked Chibi-Usa to save her, but her attack split to six and caught all 5 of the guardians, as well as Chibi-Usa.

Quiz then noticed "You-Chan" and did the same thing with them. "You must be the one Crash was after." Quiz explained getting up close to the trapped horrified child. "And I must say, you got a huge brain, and not to mention a huge heart." The Damian squeezed them tighter as she pulls her bow tie down to reveal the black star on her neck.

The Damion then proceeded where Crash failed to do. Crash was actually right. "You-Chan's" pure heart was as shiny as a crystal, just like Usagi's pure heart. "YOU MONSTER, GIVE THAT HEART BACK TO OUR FRIEND!" Sailor Moon was beginning to tear up fearing she might lose her new friend.

Eudial laughed and pulled out her heart stealing invention. "This could be the one Professor Tomeo wants." She says to herself. Then suddenly...

"WORLD SHAKING."

"DEEP SUBMERGE."

Sailor Uranus and Neptune attacked Quiz which caused her to release all 7 and drop the player/viewer's pure heart, as Uranus caught it before it hit the floor, and Neptune caught "You-Chan" with one hand around their waist, and one holding their forehead. "Uranus, Neptune. Thank goodness you two are ok." Sailor Moon rejoiced knowing her friend was gonna be alright, but it depends if their heart is a talisman or not. "What do you think Uranus?" Neptune asked her girlfriend.

"It's as bright and pure as "bunhead's" but it's still not a talisman." She said. She then walked over to the gender neutral child and gave back their pure heart.

"You alright little one?" Neptune asked in worry. Their eyes started opening seeing the two girls and the 5 Sailor Guardians, and Chibi-Usa behind them. The viewer/player nodded, which cause them all to smile. Neptune helped them to their feet at they run to give Sailor Moon a hug, she hugged back. "Shh, it's alright, she's not gonna hurt you anymore. I've got you darling. Shh." Sailor moon said in comfort while patting the child's head.

"We still need to get that other girl's pure heart." Uranus reminded.

"Damn you all, this is for..."

Then all of a sudden just as Quiz attempted to strike again, a red rose flew in right past the Damion and onto the wall. It was by none other than Tuxedo Mask.

"TUXEDO MASK!" The 5 inner Sailor Guardians and Chibi-Usa said in relief.

"I see you Sailor Guardians got a new little friend." He said while doing a solute. "How do you do youngling?" The child waved in response. "Say I've got a question for you all. Let's say you were at a stationery store, you bought 100 pencils for 10 yen each. How much should you pay in total?" Quiz crossed her arms and simply smirked. "Too easy of a question handsome." She said. "If you buy 100 for 10 yen each, that's 1000 yen right?" Jupiter asked. "Definitely 1000 yen." Mercury replied. "I've got it." Sailor Moon randomly cheered.

""It's 1000 yen." Quiz answered. Tuxedo Mask chuckled and turned to the guardians, Chibi-Usa, and the viewer. "Sailor Moon, tell me how much it is." Tuxedo Mask said. "900 yen." She answered, much to the dismay of the others except the viewer. "The exactly right." Tuxedo Mask replied. Much to the major shock of everyone as well as Quiz. "This can't be." She said in surprise.

"Well, the old lady that works there gives you a discount." Sailor Moon explained. "N-No." Quiz was in even more shock. "Damion, no love exists in your solution." Tuxedo Mask explained. "No caring or kindness in calculation means nothing in the very end. Farewell!" And so he teleported away.

Quiz got down on her knees. "I've lost. If that's the way you wanna play it, I'll take you all with me to hell." But she was stopped when Sailor Moon used her wand again.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK."

Quiz screamed in pain and fear when Sailor Moon attacked her. She was hit and said her final words. "Lovely." She then fades away and the book and pure heart come out and the Damián egg comes out and cracks. Eudial then flees as Uranus and Neptune get the pure heart.

"This too isn't a talisman. We can safely return it to its owner." Uranus explained. Once the pure heart was returned, Monica and the rest of the audience started to wake up, wondering what was going on.

It then cuts to Eudial with the remaining 4 of the Humanoid Animal Family. "Princess Mosquito. I am so sorry to inform you, but Crash just couldn't handle the pressure. So he's no longer with you. I'm very sorry." Eudial pretended to be sad about what happened to Crash, when in reality she was happy he died.

"It's ok dear. It's not your fault." Princess Mosquito replied calmly. "I actually knew he was nothing more than a weak incompetent young man. I actually didn't need him anyway."

"Actually Princess Mosquito." Canis jumped in to tell the real reason the Rhino man was gone. "It turned out he was barely a match for the Guardians and the Child. He begged me to save him. When I looked at his true personality, we needed him no longer. So I left him for dead. It isn't your fault at all Eudial." He explained with his hands behind his back.

"Thanks for telling us dear big brother." The princess replied giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I should've known Crash was nothing but a baby. Well remaining brothers, it's time we make our departure."

The family then heads out the door, but Eudial was concerned so she ran and grabbed the princess's arm. "Wait, what about your mission? The kid?" She asked.

"My dear, it will be quite a while till we see that child again. You may resume your work. I do hope we see each other again." Mosquito then suddenly kisses Eudial's cheek much to her major shock. "Adieu darling." She then walks away as Eudial faints on the floor with a tomato red face.

The girls and "You-Chan" were walking out of the auditorium as the girls were fixing to say goodbye to their new friend. "It was really lots of fun having you around "You-Chan." Chibi-Usa said smiling.

"You know, I think You-Chan should be your new nickname, since nobody here calls you by your real name." Rei suggested as everyone else nodded in agreement.

You-Chan also nodded and smiled. "You take care now, and I do hope we see each other again. And thank you so much for helping, sweetie." Usagi said kneeling down and gently giving You-Chan a soft kiss on the cheek. Their face turned completely red from the kiss as the girls giggle. They waved goodbye to their new friend, and You-Chan was off home. Until they meet each other again then the Humanoid Animal Family will strike again, without the useless Crash.

 **Quiz in the viz English version is voiced by Rebecca Shoichet.**

 **Asako Misaki is voiced by Monica Rial**

 **Canis is voiced by Christopher Sabat.**

 **Crash really _isn't_ the strongest despite being the third oldest of the family. Behind Mosquito (The second oldest) and Canis (By far the oldest). His attacks actually barely damage his opponents. His fistwave is the only one worth causing damage, (Only if the opponent is near a wall). His high defenses were only from the horn he had on his head. This makes him by far the weakest of the Humanoid Animal Family. He is whiny, cocky, crazy, and only has average intelligence.**


	3. Sailor Moon to Hiragana Lesson

The viewer/player, who goes by the name of You-Chan by Usagi, came for another visit to play games with the Sailor Guardians, Chibi-Moon, and Tuxedo Mask.

In a dark mystical place, where black clouds and purple swirls are shown. This is shown to be where the Humanoid Animal Family lived. As Princess Mosquito was sitting on her throne, looking into her mirror and watches as The Amazing trio sacrificed themselves to save Usagi and Chibi-Usa. "Foolish cousins. They should've left those two to die. I would do it to millions." She said pushing the mirror away. It turns out The Amazing Trio were the Humanoid Animal Family's cousins. "But that doesn't matter now, I've got more better business to do. And I can see that the child has returned to Tokyo. The perfect opportunity to capture them, unlike Crash who failed miserably." She explained with an evil smile and a chuckle.

"Princess Mosquito." Said the eldest of the family who left Crash to die. Canis Wolf came teleporting to her princess who was still younger than him. He then explained. "As the eldest of the family, and far more smarter, I have a good idea how to capture that kid. I have recently resurrected Witches 5 whom we teamed up with in the past when Crash was still with us. But due to his case it was noting more than a waist. But this time Witches 5 will be in good use."

"We'll be praying for your success dear big brother." Said the family's second-in-command Sea Wasp Box Jellyfish, who came in standing next to his faithful sister. He had light blue eyes and long droopy light blue hair with some of it sticking out from his faded blue cap with white swirls. His back hair was long that goes down his shoulders. He had a light blue shirt, with cyan blue tentacle like stuff below his shirt.

"Thank you dear younger brother." Canis was ruthless toward Crash, but not toward his other family members. "I'll have that child brought here right away. And if their Sailor Guardian friends even try to interfere with the plan, I'll make sure to make them suffer the agonizing consequences." The princess smiled big, as Canis teleported away.

Canis then stands in front of the revived Witches 5 and grins evilly. "Listen up ladies." He announces to them. "Be on the look out for a child that's both a boy and a girl. When you find them, snag them and bring them back. We're gonna need them for our future plans." The five girls nodded.

Then another woman's voice could be heard. Canis turned around smirked. It was a lemures that Canis secretly stole from the Amazing Quartet before they turned good. "Hiraganyan." He named her. "What a nice surprise. I could maybe use your assistance as well. Why don't you soften them up. When you're done, we'll come joining in." The Lemures silently nodded as she smirked.

"Just be patient ladies, we start the attack, tonight. And we certainly will not fail as Crash did." Canis calmly said to the 5 young women. "I hated that pervert anyway." Eudial replied smiling. She knew Crash tried to flirt with her but she got revenge and hit him in the face.

Meanwhile the viewer was back where the Sailor Guardians live to try and find Usagi and her friends. When Usagi saw them, they ran to give them a big welcoming hug. "It's so good to see you again cutie." She said as the other girls join in the hug, with Chibi-Usa being the last to hug. "We've got some activities planned for you." Usagi continued.

"Yea, we're really excited aren't we?" Chibi-Usa asked the others. "Right?" The four other inner guardians replied. "But first, let's transform."

Then suddenly Tuxedo Mask shows up with a rose in his hand. "Say little friend, how about a game with me?" He smiled then gave You-Chan the rose which made them smile nervously. The other Sailor Guardians were watching from behind.

When Super Sailor Moon, Chibi-Moon, and You-Chan we're all alone, the clouds turned grey and a lemures appeared from the sky. "Hiraganyan, Master Canis sent me to kill you all." She said.

"We are the pretty Sailor Guardians who fight for love and justice. In the name of the moon, we'll punish you." They did their famous catchphrase and pose.

Super Sailor Moon then hands her kaleidomoon scope to the viewer. "You-Chan, why don't you give this wand a try." The child blushed slighly and was both excited and nervous to be using the moon wand.

After the lemures was destroyed, Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and "You-Chan" escaped from the sign. Sailor Moon kissed You-Chan on the cheek which made them blush. "Thank you sweetie." They thought their work was done, until 5 dark shadows came walking in, and one more flying from within. It was the revived Witches 5 Eudial, Mimete, Tellu, Viluy, and Cyprine, as well as her half Ptilol. And the one joining them was what looked like a big wolf-human hybrid.

The other Sailor Guardians as well as Luna and Artemis came running in. "Sailor Moon, Chibi-Moon, and You-Chan, we're here to help." Sailor Venus said. "Who's that man?" Jupiter asked.

"Name's Canis, Canis Lupus Wolf of the Humanoid Animal Family. Also known as the eldest of the family." The man said introducing himself. "And I came here for the child by your side. And I also brought some company you might have known before." Then to the Sailor Guardians shock. All of Witches 5 came running in standing by Canis.

"That's Witches 5." Sailor Mercury pointed out. "You revived them all?" Canis smirked "And wait so you're Crash's brother." Rei remembered another person who said something about a Humanoid Animal Family. "He was just an minor setback. I'm the real deal." Canis explained. "Ladies, Attack."

Then suddenly, the same red rose that You-Chan saw back at the Quiz fight flew right past the Wolfman. It was a certain top hat wearing friend of the Sailor Guardians.

"TUXEDO MASK!" The Sailor Guardians said happily with You-Chan relieved as well.

"Trying to threaten a child's life huh? You're just like a certain redhead "Big Bad Wolf" Tuxedo Mask from a distance mocked which angered Canis. "I'll show you how "big and bad" I really am." He replied leaping a great distance towards the man.

Tuxedo Mask was suddenly hit by Canis's surprising move, his sonic howl. It was like a sonic scream but more painful. Tuxedo Mask screamed in agony at the wolf man's attack and flew back.

"TUXEDO MASK!" All the Sailor guardians gasp in shock and worry as The top hat wearing guy crashes on the floor from Canis's attack. The Wolf man himself flew in front of them and laughed. "That handsome boy was nothing, Crash only failed cause his attacks barley did any damage." He explained. "Kids these days. Always whining and complaining over the simplest things that don't go their way. Children are nothing more than idiotic specimens." He said, as he laughed evilly out loud.

You-Chan was especially shocked and sadden to see the event. But was even more furious about what Canis said about children being idiots. They started to get red in anger. They make hard fists with their hands and stomp their foot. Hearts start appearing. The hearts got so big, that they started flying toward Canis and Witches 5.

"WHAT?!" Canis was completely shocked about the surprising attack from his "victim." It hit both him and Witches 5. While he screamed in massive pain and got flown back to a tree, the five witches were screaming as well, but their hearts started to grow bigger and bigger. The smoke cleared and all five witches stayed completely still shockingly unharmed from the attack, besides Canis who was actually minorly injured from the attack.

It also cleared You-Chan's appearance, which had majorly changed. The Sailor Guardians and the cats all look in surprise at the youngling's new clothes which was a sailor guardian outfit.

"This can't be, another Sailor Guardian?" Luna said in complete confusion. "They look so cute in that little outfit thou." Usagi said with hearts in her eyes.

"W-What." Canis said trying to get back on his feet. "How dare you Canis Lupus Wolf. "The child spoke their first words out loud in a young male voice. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to Tuxedo Mask." Strangely, the child said in a young female voice. The Guardians, the cats, and Canis were all in shock. "That's incredible, a child who speaks in both genders." Luna said in amazement.

"I am Sailor You-Chan, and I'm a big fan of Sailor Moon and her Sailor Guardians." The male part said. "Now to make my idol proud, I will punish you." The female said. Sailor Moon smiled. "I'm their idol?" She thought to herself. "I've always wanted to be an idol." She ran and gave them a big hug as soon as they touched the ground again.

"Wait, Witches 5 stopped attacking. But why?" Mercury asked. The five girls then go toward the child. They shook in fear, thinking they were ready to hurt them bad. But to everyone's surprised. They each gave the viewer a kiss on the cheek. Kiss marks appeared on each of their cheeks. Their face was completely red in embarrassment.

Little known to them, Canis Wolf saw the whole thing and had his jaw wide open in shock. He started to stutter as all his "victims" glared at him with smirks knowing he was in huge trouble.

"You are more pathetic than your brother Crash Canis." The male part of You-Chan said "Unlike him however, you lost you're bodyguards through a change of heart. You have no heart however of what you said about kids being dumb. It is YOU who are dumb." The female part added. "That's impossible! No one's will is strong enough to break the force of Chaos." Canis complained in fright as like his brother, he started to softly tear up as his eyes twitched.

"It is possible "Wolfy" Eudial mocked. "Sailor You-Chan is not the kind of child for you to bully." Mimete added. "Plus, we don't work for evil no more." Tellu joined in. "Besides, all our hearts have completely changed cause of this little angle." Viluy patted the kid's hair. "We are now-" Cyprine said. "Sisters 5." Ptilol, Cyprine's other half added. "The now 5 big sisters of You-Chan." They all said much to the dismay all the Sailor Guardians and the cats.

"That's right Canis Wolf. As my biggest fan, Sailor You-Chan and I as well as my friends are the pretty guardians of love." Super Sailor Moon said pulling the youngling in with her and the other 5 guardians. "We are the Sailor Guardians who fight for love and justice, and now in the name of the moon" All 7 along with the 5 "sisters" said together. "WE'LL PUNISH YOU!"

"Ready sweetie?" Super Sailor Moon asked the "rookie" guardian. "Ready, my idol." The female part of You-Chan replied, which cause the Guardian leader to pat their head. "I'll go first, then you." They both then split up on each side of Canis to surround him.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

"SUPER PURE HEART ATTACK!"

Canis tried to run, but was stopped when Super Sailor Moon's Tiara trapped his tail on the tree. He then looked with very big eyes and gasped when he saw Sailor You-Chan's attack coming straight at him. He loudly screamed in terror and then it all stopped when the ground shook, a loud bang like noise was heard, and Canis was gone. But it turned out he manage to teleport away just in time before he got killed.

"Tuxedo Mask!" The female side of Sailor You-Chan realized. "We have to go help him." The male side added, as the new Sailor Guardian flies toward the injured Tuxedo Mask, and the new "Sisters 5" follow them as well as the other Guardians.

Canis, who was badly bruised and injured as Crash was, quickly teleported to Princess Mosquito to warn her. "Ugh, Princess. I've came to warn you." He said weakly while grunting in pain. The princess was not happy of the failures he made.

1\. He let his lemures, Hiraganyan get destroyed so quickly by the Sailor Guardians.

2\. He lost all of Witches 5 who turned into Sisters 5 by Sailor You-Chan and turned good like the Specter Sisters.

3\. He failed to kill the Sailor Guardians.

4; and most importantly: He failed to capture the child.

"You just lost all of Witches 5 to the child Canis." She said in disappoint.

"B-But Princess Mosquito. I can explain. It's not my fault. That kid is actually another Sailor Guardian." He tried his very best to explain while twitching his eyes with tears running down his face. Turns out he wasn't more different to Crash when it comes to emotion.

"That's enough Canis. You leave me no choice. Prepare to get petrified." She said having enough of the man. Her eyes started glowing.

"NO, MOSQUITO, PLEASE." Canis tried to warn her one last time but it was too late and the princess shot him which made him scream loudly in pain as he was incased with honey. He couldn't move or talk anymore.

"My words have been said. Canis was as incompetent as Crash." She said as she then turned the now petrified Canis into nothingness just like what happened to Jadeite.

"Tetrodotoxin, my darling youngest brother, you will take over when the child comes back." She said with a smile while looking at the smallest and youngest member of the family. He was the only one with glasses that were yellow on the inside around his blue eyes. His droopy hair and ponytail were yellow with blue stripes. His shirt was yellow with blue rings. He also had blue tentacle like accessories around his shirt.

"Canis was indeed a disgrace." He agreed with his older sister. "But you can always count on me, your highness." He then gives out an evil laugh.

It cuts to the now 7 Sailor Guardians and the new Sisters 5 rushing to the unconscious Tuxedo Mask. The young man was waking up. "Tuxedo Mask! Are you ok?" Super Sailor Moon ask in desperation.

"I'll be just fine." He said with a smile, as all the guardians sigh in relief. He then turns to Sailor You-Chan. "Kiddo, you look great." The new Sailor Guardian blushed. "Thank you." The female side replied. You-Chan, then turned back to their original self. "Hey, I'm back to normal." The male said in shock. "Youngling, welcome to the Sister's 5 family." Mimete said putting arm around the child's neck. The kid smiled.

It changes to Eudial's recovered van with all of Sisters 5 inside waiting for their new little sibling. You-Chan was ready to say goodbye once again until Luna came in.

"I got something for you when you come back." Luna said giving them a pink finger ring. "It's when you need to become a Sailor Guardian again." The kid took the present and looked at Luna. "But I don't understand something." The male part said. "How did I turn into a Sailor Guardians without any transformation items?" The female part asked. "It's the spirit in you're heart." Usagi said. Luna was surprised and actually happy to hear those words.

"Usagi, I can't believe what I heard, but you're right. Please, come back soon." Luna said, as You-Chan gave the magical cat a hug. "Thank you." The female said with a tearful smile feeling like they were about to cry with joy. "All of you." The male added giving Usagi and the other girls as well as Mamaru a hug.

Eudial honked her van horn. "Hey dearest little sibling, it's time to go home, we've got a big surprise for you." She said with a smile. "Eudial, I'm sorry for what I've done to you." Mimete said apologetically as Eudial rubbed her now blushing cheek. "It's alright Mimete." She replied. "And Mimete, I'm sorry about trapping you in the TV." Tellu joined in. Mimete gave her an apology hug. "I take that as "I forgive you." Viluy said to herself joining the hug. "There room for one more?" Cyprine asked as her other half Ptilol back inside her joined in too.

You-Chan got in the van and was immediately playfully tackled and group hugged by their new big sisters. They giggle as the girls begin tickling them and Eudial stepped on it. Usagi and her friends waved goodbye knowing they'll see them again

 **Canis's lemures, Hiraganyan is voiced by Carrie Keranen**

 **Tetro Blue Ringed Octopus is voiced by Daman Mills.**

 **Sea Wasp Box Jellyfish is voiced by Kirk Thornton.**

 **The male part of You-Chan is voiced by Kara Edwards.**

 **The female part of You-Chan is voiced by Jeannie Tirado.**

 **All of Witches 5 still got their respective Viz voice actors**

 **Bet you weren't excepting Sailor You-Chan to make their official debut here did you? And I bet you were shocked that Witches 5. or Sister 5, are now good and are now actually You-Chan's big sisters. Plus, it might have been shocking that the Amazing Trio were all cousins of the much stronger humanoid animal family.**

 **Despite being by far the eldest of the family, Canis is not still not the strongest. But he's far more powerful than Crash by far.**


End file.
